


¿Confías es mi?

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: In my mind (RinSaku Week 2017) [1]
Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, RinSaku Week, RinSakuWeek 2017, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Day 01 – Trust/Confianza
Relationships: Mamiya Sakura/Rokudou Rinne
Series: In my mind (RinSaku Week 2017) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584538
Kudos: 1





	¿Confías es mi?

_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_

**Day 01 – Trust/Confianza** : **¿Confías en mí?**

*****

_–_ _¿Confías en mí?_

Preguntó Rokudo Rinne, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, vio como los ojos de la chica brillaban con intensidad y su, aparente inexpresivo rostro, se adornaba con sentimientos, una tenue curvatura en sus labios y un casi imperceptible sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Mamiya Sakura tomó su mano con fuerza, admirando el rostro de su compañero de salón, que se elevaba sobre el suelo a ritmo de la brisa de otoño, junto a las hojas que caían de las cercanías, sus ojos brillaban y opacaban la tenue luz del sol, asintió despacio susurrando con voz cálida.

Siente su cuerpo ser levantado con suavidad mientras sus pies dejan el suelo, la mano de Rinne se aferra a la suya y con la mirada hacia el frente entran en uno de los portales que la sacan del mundo de los vivos hacia otra aventura en el mundo de los muertos.

Mamiya Sakura confía en él, confía de tal manera que deja que sus sentimientos y emociones fluyan sin reparo a su lado. Rokudo Rinne confía en ella, confía de tal manera que quiere mostrarle cada aspecto de su historia solo a ella.

Y están tan seguros de que el otro confía en ellos que no necesitan decirlo con palabras, sólo mirarse a los ojos, un momento, un sólo instante, para contestar aquella pregunta con la única frase coherente para ellos.

_–_ _Sí, Rinne._


End file.
